Shut Up and Kiss Me
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: More randomness. A drunk Pepper tells a clueless Tony what to do through song.
1. Chapter 1

_I was going to do this all in one go but suddenly thought stuff it, its a multichapter. Despite trying not o, I have fallen in love with this song and consequently written this. :) Chapter 2 will be up hopefully on Sunday. No guarantee as some mates are moving on East and tomorrow is their going away bash. FREE ALCOHOL even though I dont drink, I'm gonna have fun. The rating MAY change, depends on reviews._

_:) Chapter 1 from Pepper's POV_

_REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

Why she had agreed to this was beyond her.

Being the personal assistant of Tony Stark, Pepper's social life had taken a serious decline. So when friends from college came into town for a night out, saying no was not an option, despite her boss hating her having plans. Using Rhodey and Happy as a distraction and a few drinks in her, Pepper some how wound up in a karaoke bar. Cherri was flirting her ways into a Texan's pants and her friends werent stopping her, not with him paying the tab.

"How long as it been since we did this?"

"_Way_ too long. You're boss works you too hard." Pepper eyed Mel suspiciously.

"I am completely buzzed, in jeans that I havent worn since college and you want to talk about my boss?"

"I dont care about his rep. He's hot."

"You're psychologically disturbed." Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, you aint buzzed enough if you can say sy- psy-." They both giggled.

"You clearly are." Downing three shots each, Mel took Pepper's hand and dragged her to the stage, the three ladies remaining at the table cheering them on loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of my friend Virginia here, we would like to blast your ears out in the hope her boss gets the messages and does as he's told."

"For once." Added Pepper, slightly slurred.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game_

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

So shut up!  
So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah …

So shut up!

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me  


Pepper and Mel were still giggling as they jumped from the stage. Spotting someone in the crowd, the smile disappeared.

"Oh crap."


	2. Chapter 2

_This went very downhill and very quickly, but ending it the other way seemed way too easy and way too obvious and I hate obvious stuff, its boring. This does go a bit angsty but never fret, there is another chappy to come. PLEASE dont hurt me!_

_And to answer the most asked question in review. Yes, Tony wiped the smile from Pepper's face. There, I spoiled it for you :P_

_(...)_

Happy and Rhodey were supposed to be a distraction while Pepper was with her friends, but so far the night had consisted of winning his company's money at poker and to say Tony was bored, was an understatement. After a lengthy debate, they'd decided to go out, but no one was taking credit for how they had shown up at that particular bar.

"A karaoke bar? Come on guys, I was having more fun winning at home."

"You dont win Tony, you cheat. Besides, karaoke means drunk making an ass of themselves."

"You need a girlfriend Rhodey."

"Holy crap!"

Tony and Rhodey turned in shock at Happy's language. When his eyeline didnt change, they both looked to the stage and repeated his words.

"Is that...?"

"No way."

"Pepper?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of my friend Virginia here, we would like to blast your ears out in the hope her boss gets the message and does as he's told."

"For once." Pepper added

The two friends began singing and dancing with each other and Tony was certain his eyes were going to fall from his skull. Rhodey and Happy werent doing much better. The duo eventually jumped from the stage giggling but the smile on Pepper's face soon disappeared as she spotted them through the crowd.

"Oh, she doesnt look happy."

"Probably cause it looks like we're gate crashing."

"Probably cause we are."

"Stop helping." Tony hissed. "She's coming this way. This is bad." The four of them stood in a rather awkward silence.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Happy grabbed Rhodey by the collar and dragged him over to the bar.

"We werent following you I swear."

"Whatever. You just better not be here to ask me to put together a party because I'm not exactly 'with it'" She most have been drunk because she was using air quotes.

"You er...were you serious? About me doing as I'm told?"

"It would be a miracle if it happened." Pepper was playing with the buttons on his jacket while staring at his mouth. When she started moving closer, Tony shocked himself and moved back.

"I cant. Not while you're drunk."

"You'll never do it when I'm sober." She had him there.

"Hey Pep." A brunette with cherry purple streaks threw an arm around Pepper's shoulder, her arm waving around at Tony as she tried to remember his name."...You." Tony raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I know you busy, but Cherri is making out with Texas boy and Sisco keeps stealing your drink." Tony caught her wrist as she tried to walk away.

"You cant have it both ways Tony. Kiss me or let me go." They stared at each other for a moment before Tony dropped his head and let go of her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have discovered that I do my best work at night :) Another installment to come soon. _

_Use of the word 'twat' though y'all are mostly American and I'm English so you probably have kn idea what it means. Sweet._

_This chapter depicts Tony as not being a jerk :) Please review, I love hearing your opinions. I am proud to announce that Happy is drinking lemonade so that there is no way he is drink driving! I'm so road smart._

_(...)_

Rhodey was wasted, Happy was sipping lemonade and Tony was feeling depressed. Pepper had given him an ultimatium and he'd let go, watching as she slightly stumbled back to her table, downed six consecutive shots of whatever and slumped into the brunette with pink streaks's arms.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I've been drooling over the same guy since he hired me and he wont even look in my general direction unless its work related."

"Honey, Tony Stark thinks with his dick."

"So why do I think I'm in love with him?"

"We cant pick who we fall for."

"Thats dumb. Why couldnt I fall for someone like Happy? Happy likes me, Jim likes me. Why did I have to fall for the only twat that doesnt even care?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe I should dye my hair blonde and get bigger boobs."

"I'd never forgive you."

"At least he'd notice."

"You're better than that."

"I dont _wanna_ be better than that." Mel was at a loss Her best friend was miserable and she didnt know what to do. "Wanna go home."

"You can stay with me, k?" Pepper was almost asleep as Mel pulled an arm around her shoulder. Throwing some bills on the table, she said good night to the group and dragged the barely concious woman away.

(...)

The streets were scattered with people as they emerged from the bar.

"Crap. Pep honey, I left my phone inside, will you be ok if I leave you for a minute?" Propping her against the wall, Mel made a quick dash inside.

"Pepper?" Pepper opened her eyes a little.

"Go 'way. Not talking to you." Tony caught her as she slid down the wall, grazing her elbow. "Ow."

"Let me get Happy-"

"No."

"Pepper, I'm not leaving you alone when you're in this state."

"Why do you care? You never bother caring when I'm sober." Her words faded as she started to fall asleep again.

"Pep, you need to stay awake ok?"

"You're comfy." She snuggled further into his chest as Mel returned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm-"

"You're the reason she's this wasted."

"I know ok? I'm trying to make it right. Let me take her with me-"

"No way. I know your reputation mister."

"I wouldnt do that, not to Pepper. Here." He pulled out some wrinkled paper from his pocket and scribbled something down.

"What's this?"

"My address. I'll make sure Pepper calls you when she wakes up. If she doesnt, you have my permission to come and beat me up. My house number is on there to. If someone with an English accent picks up, dont freak out, its just Jarvis."

"Who?"

"Computer. Ask him how Pepper is and if she's awake he'll patch you through." Mel still looked skeptical but nodded. Happy met them on the sidewalk, Rhodey stumbling just behind. As they clambered into the car, Mel caught Tony's arm.

"Take care of her."

"I promise."

(...)

Tony scooped up Pepper with ease while Happy struggled with Rhodey. Placing her delicately on the bed in his room, he watched as she shyed away, missing his warmth and curled in an almost fetal position with her back to him. He observed her for a moment with a tiny smile on his lips before taking off her strappy heels and pulling the duvet over her fragile body. Placing a hand beside her on the mattress, he bent down, placing a sift kiss on her temple.

"Good night Pepper."


	4. Chapter 4

_This is how I think Pepper would handle a hangover when with Tony Stark. It may seem a little unrealistic but hey, I've played the drums with a hangover. I dont recommend it. _

_I also purchased my first official comic book (Iron Man, naturally). Its not relevant to the story, just thought you'd be interested :)_

_SPOILERS: None really. There is a reference to the newer Hulk movie (the one with Tony in it). This is also a blink and you'll miss it reference to Iron Man 2. I'll give you a hint: Agent Coulson said it._

_(...)_

He hadnt wanted to leave, but Fury had called him off to 'consult' in Mew Mexico, a follow-up to the Hulk incident. Mel had shown up shortly after he left, ranted about his absense for a good fifteen minutes and sat down for a quite cup of coffee with Happy while Rhodey drooled into the carpet. Pepper had woken up long enough to chew half a slice of toast, a glass of orange juice and some painkillers before passing out again. That was alomst seven hours again.

"How was your trip?" Tony stumbled through the door, covered in sand and dust.

"I want to jump in the pool and never see sand again."

"What dont you?"

"I dont know where my trunks are and I promised Pepper I wouldnt go swimming in my suit again. Where is Pepper?"

"Behind you." Came a grumble from the bedroom door.

At some point, Pepper had raided his wardrobe, stealing sweat pants and a large hooded sweater, the hood pulled over her eyes. She looked ill. Mel rushed over and helped her over to the couch.

"You ok?"

"My head is killing me, my stomach wont stop rolling and I'm really cold."

"Jarvis, you up?"

"_For you sir, always._" Mel jumped up, landing on Rhodey on the floor.

"The roof is talking. What the hell?"

"Please stop shouting." Pepper pulled the large hood further over her eyes.

"Jarvis, you mind raising the temperature and turning on the fire for Pepper?"

"_Of course sir._" Mel had her arms around Pepper before Tony did and he felt slightly deflated but otherwise said nothing. He disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a tray of coffee. "Colonel Rhodes, you may want to wipe your chin." The group sniggered as Rhodey wiped the drool from his chin. A cup in every hand, Tony settled on the far side of the couch. They chatted casually until Mel was called by her boss and ordered back to work.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'm terrfied to think." They hugged briefly before she took off.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

(...)

Some time during 'Tropic Thunder' (Tony insisted they needed a good laugh and 'The Notebook' wasnt going to cut it), Pepper had ended up with her head on Tony's shoulder, her arms around his waist and her toes between the cushions. Happy had a small smirk on his face and Rhodey was too busy wetting himself with laughter to notice. Tony simply reveled on how comfortable he felt, her laughter vibrating through his shoulder. By the end, Rhodey was taking his fourth trip to the bathroom, Happy was fishing through the fridge for the soda cans he'd hidden in there a few days before and Tony's thumb was absently running over Pepper's waist.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Pepper sighed. "I know, I...you gave me a choice last night and...shit." Tony ran a hand pver his face. "My decision not to kiss you...made you feel you like I didnt care. I know because Mel grilled me for it, but I do care Pepper and...its just...your you and..."

"Tony." Pepper cut in softly. "Take a breath and start again."

"I...like you. More than I should. I...wanted...to kiss last night, but..." Tony took a deep breath. "I didnt want our first kiss to be like every other. You're not just another girl Pepper and kissing you while you were drunk would have felt...wrong. You're worth more to me than a one night stand." A thumb brushed across her cheek and she let out a shiver, raising her hand to hold his against her face. "I want this to work Pepper. More than anything."

"Kiss me. Please?" Her voice was merely a whisper.

The trust he could see in her eyes was something he'd never seen before, from anyone. He leant forward slowly, kissing her so softly, yet her body felt like it was on fire. A hand lost itself in his hair, pulling him closer. It was chaste, but perfect and Tony felt his RT short circuiting.

"_Sir, your-"_

"Mute." Pepper mumbled against Tony's lips. Tony pulled back slightly.

"Did you just mute Jarvis? You _never_ mute Jarvis."

"Shut up Tony."

(...)

It had taken a good ten minutes, but Happy had finally located two cans of lemonade, a can of Coca Cola and half a bottle of Dr Pepper. Gathering them in his arms, he made his way back into the living room, haulting in his tracks when he saw what was going on on the couch, a full smile appearing on his face.

"'Bout damn time."

"_I agree sir." _Happy had to laugh at the AI's comment.

"Nice to know I'm not the only who thinks so Jarvis."

"_I hate to ruin the bonding moment sir, but Colonel Rhodes appears to have fallen asleep in the bathroom."_

"And there goes the moment."

_"Of course sir."_


End file.
